The Bite
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Klaus wants to be intimate in a lethal way. one-shot


**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: The Bite

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Diaries but if I did the series would revolve around Caroline.

**Summary**: Klaus wants to be intimate in a lethal way.

* * *

She lay perfectly still, she didn't move, not even a little. The soft sheets of satin that she laid against made her feel more at ease, her naked body comfortable against the silk. Though on the inside, it was a different story. She was dreading it, but at the same time she was thrilled he wanted to do this. It was passionate but lethal. A bite from him would make her lose her mind and "_feel_" like dying all at once. It was an experience he asked for and she'd never deny him anything. She had tried before but failed, what she wanted most out of life was to please, even if it was at her expense.

So when he adjusted himself by removing his jacket and t-shirt she didn't blink. He pulled up a chair to the end of the bed and made himself more comfortable. A part of herself felt exposed, just a tiny part of herself. She lay in his bed completely nude, his gaze upon her making her skin feel warm and exhilarated. Then when his lips would crook a smile because he was pleased at what he saw her stomach would crunch in an odd way and she'd feel like she was glowing, wild and vibrant. He made her feel beautiful most when she was naked. Odd but true, she yarned for his approval, anything and everything to make him happy; she was willing to sacrifice it all for him.

She breathed in deeply as he reached for her legs, pulling her so that she'd slid closer to the edge, her legs dangling from the bedframe and her most private part to his disposal.

She took a good grip onto the satin sheets then, her emotions going crazy inside of her. Joy, fear and happiness spreading like a wildfire. "Caroline, relax." He whispered to her, his voice sweet and caring.

Her grip on the bed sheets eased as she willed herself to look him in the eyes. His stare was intense but his eyes were sincere, he wasn't in this to hurt her, the message was clear.

"It will be over quickly, I promise." He said to her.

She nodded her head in understanding.

He leaned down and adjusted her legs over his shoulders.

She closed her eyes. After this was done, he promised love making, and that's what she anticipated for. Of course now that he was taking this step it meant she was allowed to feed from him, something he never permitted before, but this time she could and when she did, she'd make sure he feel it, hard. Just the thought brought a delightful sensation to start rising between her legs.

_Oh my._

"Love, already so impatient?" he teased as he leaned down and took a sniff of her obvious arousal, the smell was lovely.

"Tisk, this will never do! It would be inhuman for me to make you wait now, wouldn't it?" he hissed.

_Fuck! What was he going to_-

Her thoughts came to a complete stop as he inserted two fingers inside of her, the surprise of it made her yelp, the pleasure that came with his moving fingers made her cry out.

_Oh my my my…._

She shuttered against the rising sensations, her grip on the bed sheets tightening. She tossed her head aside; her blonde curls falling all over her face. He was driving her to the brink of insanity; surely she was going to go bonkers! He had skillful hands; he knew exactly what to do to make her moan out. Make her body completely will to his command and rock her into a world of submission.

_Oh my, oh yes!_

Just as she was about to come undone she felt it, his fierce bite tearing skin on the inside of her left thigh. She screamed. The feelings of pleasure and fear exploding inside of her, his bite causing her vision to go blurry, she didn't expect it to feel so…. So glorious. Though the toxic bite was sure to be killing her slowly she was enjoying it. It was a sick feeling, ironic enough.

_That was mean! Very very mean._

She'd make him pay, she was sure of it.

* * *

I love making these mini smut shots, they're so fun!

I'm sure to write a longer and more detailed one soon, until then bare with meeeh!

Again if you'd like you can follow me on tumblr my url is justkissmedarling, also bitemefayechamberlain where I blog about TVD :)

Please take time to leave a review. And yes this was inspired by 50 shades. lol


End file.
